<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lee's Stand for Love by insomniac_tales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411064">Lee's Stand for Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniac_tales/pseuds/insomniac_tales'>insomniac_tales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Secretary (2002)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniac_tales/pseuds/insomniac_tales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee sits at Grey's desk and debates the merits of holding it in.</p><p>Warnings: Includes mention of cutting, pain, submission, and urination.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lee's Stand for Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lee has been sitting at his desk in a giant, poufy, borrowed wedding gown for hours now. A parade of people she knows and some she doesn't have come through trying to talk her out of this, but it's completely useless. Their gentle offers for help and attempts to plea and reason have fallen flat. This is Lee's stand for love, or rather her sit.</p><p>She doesn't feel it for the longest time. There's a slow build of pressure and she ignores it because there's so much determination in the way. Lee's held it in longer than this before. She doesn't squirm when there are still people talking to her, but as soon as they leave she does a little jiggle in her seat just to relieve the pressure. It helps at first but as the night wears on it works less and less. The people stop parading through and the little distraction they offered is gone with them.</p><p>Lee's tired, but also a little turned on. That bit of pressure on her bladder feels good. It makes her feel full and aching. She's defiantly holding it in. She's doing this for Grey, but something else has come out of it. Now it's about finding her own strength. In the thirteenth hour it's become a defiance of the limitations of her body. Lee is in control even as she's submitting to his will.</p><p>There's something erotically powerful in that twist and she can feel it bubbling up from her full bladder and sliding down into that silky spot between her tightly pinched legs. She can do this for a few more hours. The minutes begin to roll away. Her willpower slowly slips by notches echoing the thin slices of skin she used to take out of her thigh. There won't be any new scars joining them, not once Grey comes for her.</p><p>She gets to that point where she doesn't care so much about ruining the borrowed wedding gown or trying to triumph over her own body. Her bladder isn't pleasantly heavy anymore. It hurts. The slightest movement sets her off and twitching.</p><p>A moment of weakness comes as she's arguing with herself about it. To pee or not to pee. She ticks off the pros and the cons. She'll be sitting here in it until Grey comes for her. But her bladder won't be threatening to burst anymore. Won't it be so satisfying to just let it go?</p><p>Eyes close and a slow, hot wetness spreads out from between her legs. It drips to one side; she hadn't noticed the chair was a touch lopsided until her little accident was leaking onto the carpet. A moan slips from her, the kind of deeply pleasurable sound that she never would have let out before meeting Grey. Here it is ringing in her ears as she sits in a warm puddle.</p><p>She sighs relief and lays her head on the desk. She's laid it all on the line and there's no going back now. Either he'll come for her or she'll die here. Either way, Lee's made her peace with it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>